The Price of Innocence
by ChibiMercury
Summary: An AU Gundam Wing fic. Rated PG mostly because there's some death and it just doesn't seem like a G. Enjoy!


The Price of Innocence: Chapter 1   
by Chibi Mercury bluechibimercury@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm at it again. I'm making another feeble attempt at a serious fanfic.  
So, I'm really going to need some serious feedback on this one. This is just an idea that  
came to me earlier today. I decided I didn't want to write about OZ or the Federation or  
the World Nation, and moreso, I didn't want Relena to have any form of power. So, here  
goes. Good luck and please give me suggestions.  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
"The power seems to be running low, captain."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, what do you want us to do, sir?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Sir? Are you all right?"  
  
"Head for the nearest colony cluster."  
  
"But, why, sir?"  
  
"Don't question my orders, just go!"  
  
"Yes, sir! Attention crew, head for the Yerdar cluster. Now!"  
  
***********  
  
A bored store clerk looked up as the front bell rang, indicating a customer. It turned out  
to be a young blond man, a regular customer. He walked to the magazine rack and picked  
up the same magazine he got everytime. As he approched the front counter, the clerk  
pulled a pack of gum from the candy counter and put in on the magazine.  
  
"Will there be anything else?" She asked him the same question every Tuesday, and the  
answer was always the same.  
  
"No, thank you. Nice weather, huh?"  
  
She replied the same answer she always gave him. "Yep, can't complain."  
  
The young man walked out of the store and out onto the street. He walked to the street  
bench that sat in front of the store. He greeted the other boy seated there.  
  
"Hi Trowa."  
  
"Hi Quatre."  
  
Quatre tossed the pack of gum to his friend, sat on the bench, then opened the magazine.  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well, we could go to th..." Trowa's rare response was suddenly interrupted by a huge  
explosion from a nearby building. The force of the blast knocked the two boys off the  
bench and sent them sprawling on the sidewalk. After the explosion died out, both lifted  
their heads to see what had happened. They saw the remains of what used to be the public  
library. The explosion had also charred several of the surrounding buildings.  
  
Quatre looked over to Trowa, who was bleeding from a stray piece of glass. "What in the  
name of Hades was that??"  
  
Trowa wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve. "I don't know, but I think we'll  
know in a minute."  
  
Sure enough, a large space-equipped battleship landed where the library had stood minutes   
before. The two young men ran towards it as fast as they could. A hatch on the ship opened, and a man stepped out, dressed as a decorated soldier. He said nothing, just simply pointed at them. Quatre and Trowa moved slowly towards the ship, and the man shook his head and pointed again, indicating one of them. Quatre pointed to himself with an expression of surprise. The man nodded. Quatre continued to walk up the ramp, transfixed by the mysterious light at the top.   
  
Trowa became alarmed and charged up the ramp after his friend. He was stopped by the  
soldier's gun. The shot rang out in the stillness. The hatch doors slowly closed and the  
ship left for where it belonged, in space.   
  
Trowa slowly lifted his head to see the ship taking off. His best friend was leaving him,  
deserting him, for some distant world. Depressed, he allowed his head to crash back  
down on the pavement. That's when he noticed the human shape laying on the ground in  
the distance. He painfully stood up, clutching the side where the bullet had penetrated.  
He made his way over to the person. When he saw who it was, he instantly dropped to his  
knees to see if she was all right. He knew this girl from long ago, he was sure of it.   
  
The girl coughed and opened her eyes. In a weak voice, she spoke to him. "Trowa, it's  
me, Relena. You...must find Quatre...he's in danger...they'll kill him...like they did to  
me...hurry!" She coughed again. Her eyes closed and she relaxed. Trowa laid her gently  
back on the pavement. He only knew one other person still living in this town from the  
past. Ambling slowly down the street, bound and determined to find his friend again.  
  
***********  
  
Three loud, distinct knocks rang throughout the building. A boy rubbed the sleep from his  
eyes and stumbled towards the door, shouting as he went. "Can't this wait until morning?  
I'm bushed. Spent too long at that party..." No response came from the other side of the  
door. "All right, all right." He opened the door to find a familiar face laying on his  
doorstep. "Trowa!"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. I know it wasn't very exciting, but I'll try to make the next one  
better. Sorry if you like Relena, but she was disposable. As always, send all reviews,  
ratings, reactions, raves, and rants (affectionately referred to as "The 5-R System") to me  
at bluechibimercury@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
